Hetavision Series: Oslo 1996
by Venus T
Summary: The first of my Hetavision series! Dive in to Eurovision Hetalia style! More Hetavision fanfics from me will come soon. NOTE: Sorry for some mistakes! My phone hates me!


**_NOTE: I started my Hetavision fanfic series in this specific year, because it's my first ESC year. I also prefer the old ESC over the new one, 'cause I'm an old school kid (and I'm proud of it! ;)_**

It was the year 1995, when Norway bought their 2nd win and took the contest away from Dublin to Oslo in the 18th May of 1996!

The EBU decided to make a pre-qualifying draw in '96, where all the countries participating, except for host nation Norway, had to pass the draw, and for the first time, our beloved Doitsu **didn't make it**! Same for Denmark, Romania, Israel, FYR Macedonia, Russia (pretty much a good thing ~), and Hungary! It didn't matter for her to qualify, and she just want's to see Austria-sama in the big night.

"It's sad that you're not gonna make it." Austria patted Hungary's shoulder.

"It's ok for me, Austria-sama. I'll be there at the finals to support you." She replied.

"Thanks."

Denmark was feeling really blue that he didn't qualify. He's always having fun with Norge.

While Germany won't accept it! He just can't!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" He shouted.

"I ALWAYS PAY FOR EVERYTHING, YET THEY LEFT ME OUT?!?! JUST BECAUSE I CAME LAST A YEAR AGO, THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY NEED TO DO A PRANK ON ME!!!"

Too bad Ita-chan wasn't there. :(

And so, he made "The Big Four" (when Italy came back in 2011, it's now "The Big Five".)

And so, the participating countries were now 23.

Estonia, Finland, Netherlands, Switzerland, Slovakia were finally back after their abscence a year ago.

 **During the contest...**

When the Turkish entry was up, France couldn't stop thinking about how familiar the music is to his own stuff.

"It sounds so... me." He muttered.

Turkey heard what he said and shouted silently "So what?! It's my entry!"

The British entry was the most tipped to win, so Iggy was bragging to France.

"I'm gonna win! Go Gina G!" He danced all around France's seat.

"Sucker, I'm going to make it!" France replied.

"Oh yeah, let's see what you've got!"

 _(More on that later...)_

Spain was surely boosted when he got 2nd place in '95, because he send another screaming singer (but he was worse than Anabel Conde. What were you thinking, Antonio? I mean both Antonios!)

"Why did you sent such an ear-ripper, Spain?!?! It's hurting my ears?!?!" Portugal shouted!

He couldn't hear it.

"I'll show you what real music means, España!"

When Portugal came next, the young and pretty Lúcia Moniz step in with a song about the Portugese culture! He's sure about winning it!

After Cyprus, who sent a decent ballad, Malta, who sent a song that is perfect for a '90s version of Desperate Housewives, and Croatia who just broke your windows and glasses with that powerful scream, Austria-sama was next, and he used his almighty grand piano for performing an upbeat gospel song, and like she promised, Hungary was cheering for Roderich!

Switzerland sent a slow ballad that year, and he's not amused, while sweet little Liechtenstein was looking confused. (I wonder when will she participate?)

"Hey! What's that?! You call that a dress?! That belly button is out!" Turkey shouted at Greece.

"Sorry, didn't mind it." Greece replied calmly.

The Estonians were up next with an outstanding duo.

"Wow, this is nice, Estonia." Finland complimented his best bud.

"Thanks, I'm sure you'll do your best later."

"I'm not sure..." Finny was surely nervous about his entry. Everyone was giving their best shot, and it makes him feel uneasy.

Lukas was next and he bought former ESC champ Elisabeth Andreassen who won as part of Bobbysocks! in 1985. Norge was another bet to win.

France was next, and he planned the best entry with the Breton language and a lullabyish melody that immediately puts Britain to sleep.

After the bright song from Slovenia, Netherlands was next, and then Belgium, and Ireland, who was a hot favorite that year. She's still looking at England eye-to-eye to see who will win it.

 _"Please, London 1997. London 1997. London 1997." England thought._

 _"I don't wanna be in Dublin again."_

After Ireland, the unconfident Finns came out. Poor Jasmine got a messy hairdresser, and she ended up looking like a mess, which embarassed Tino, especially when she made a mistake during the song.

 _"We're going to get nul points for this..."_ Finland thought.

Iceland had a somewhat 'groovy' entry, Poland was also boosted by his sucessfull debut in 1994, and Bosnia-Herzegovina was pretty much forgetable, and then we're up to Slovakia, who finally was back, though his try was pretty slow, and sure for another relegation.

And the last of the night was Su-san with One More Time's "Den Vilda". The song won the pre-qualifying round, and was one of the big faves. The song was done beautifully, and it reminded Berwald of that time when he and Tino fleed from Denmark. He personally dedicated this song to Finny. And after that, all 23 songs were already performed.

 **The Voting**

Everything was running smoothly during the voting, and the scoreboard was unlike anything from that time. And after the voting, Ireland was the winner, while Norway was 2nd, and Sve at 3rd.

"Ugh, Dublin again? I want this contest to be in Warsaw the next year!" Poland grunted.

"Last place for us, again." Finland with a pouty face said.

"Don't worry, you'll win it m'wife." Sve was there to encourage him.

"Besides, I dedicated my entry to you."

"Really, Su-san?" Finland asked.

And he nodded at Tino.

Portugal bought his best shot at the time which is 6th place, while France Iggy are fighting as usual.

"Haha! You got 19th place! Who's laughing now?" England said

"Ohonhonhon~ You're only on 8th place."

"Bloody hell, at least everyone loves my entry, unlike your boring entry." Iggy replied.

"You little p-"

And were off to Dublin, for the fourth time in the 90s.


End file.
